Fate or Destiny?
by hypedUP025
Summary: When Kyle was turned into a girl, courtesy of Cartman, their lives are turned upside down. Was fate playing a cruel joke on them? Or was it meant to be? femKyle, StanWendy ending in StanKyle, KennyWendy, CartmanBebe. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Weird things always happen at Southpark. You can never have one normal day, even just one. Whether it be aliens from outer space, or the fact that Kenny dies all the time, and comes back the next day, alive and well, nothing normal ever happens at Southpark. And today was not going to be an exception, since the weirdest thing was about to happen, and will change the lives of our four favorite boys, forever.

It was lunchtime at South Park high. All the students were in the cafeteria, hoping to grab a taco or a burrito before they all ran out. They only put those on the menu once a month, and it would be weird if you didn't snag a taco that day, considering the only other option you had was Mystery Meat.

Seventeen-year old Stan Marsh was one of the unlucky fellows who didn't manage to snag a taco. He groaned in disgust as the creepy lunch lady gave him a bowl of some unidentifiable brown glob. He looked around and took note that it was only him, and the geeks of the chess club who didn't get a taco or a burrito. He narrowed his eyes at them because of the fact they didn't seem to mind the food they were eating. Stan knew they were used to it, but they don't know what they were missing.

Scanning the room again with his bright blue eyes, he locked them on to the one person he wanted to see. Kyle Broflovski, his "super" best friend, as he calls him, was sitting beside their accident-prone friend, Kenny McCormick, both eating happily what were unmistakeably, tacos. Sliding in the seat across him, he eyed their food hungrily.

Kyle was able to catch on quick. "No more tacos, dude?"

Stan nodded solemnly. Kyle continued on. "Wow, that's a first."

Kenny nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Ususally, when this time of the month comes, Stan would be first in line. What's up?"

Stan sighed. "Mr. Garrison made me stay behind to discuss about my grades."

"Where are you failing?" Kyle asked, taking a huge bite of his taco.

"Geometry." Stan replied. "He told me that if I didn't bring my grade up by the end of the semester, I'd be saying adios to the football team. I need that scholarship, man!"

Kyle sipped his diet coke before replying. "If you'd like, I can tutor you, and you can have my cheese sandwhich. I didn't plan on eating it anyway."

Stan was about to reply when Eric Cartman, aka "The fat fuck" as Kyle calls him, suddenly appears beside Stan. "Hey fags." he said as a way of greeting, munching on a burrito.

"What do you want, fatass?" Kyle replied, sneering at their overweight friend/enemy.

"I just came to show this really cool thing I bought from this dude for only five bucks! He said I pour it into someone's drink, watch, then laugh my ass off!" Cartman said, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Wow, really?" Kyle asked with mock surprise. "Good! Then maybe your big ass won't be in the way anymore! If I ever see that guy, I'll thank him!"

Cartman glared at the redhead. "Fucking Jew..." he mumbled under his breath. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interuppted, look at this!" he said, pulling out a small phial filled with pink liquid.

Stan raised an eyebrow. "What's that, your piss?"

Cartman turned his glare to Stan. "I don't fucking know, and No, it's not."

Kenny only seemed midly interested. "What does it do?"

"The hell should I know!" Cartman shouted at the blond. "I don't even know what the hell it is!"

Kyle decided he's had enough. "Well as delightful as this conversation is, I'd rather not listen to it." he said, grabbed his backpack, followed by Stan.

Kenny turned to the boy across him. That's when he spotted Kyle's unfinished can of Diet Coke. "Hey, Kyle left his coke behind....." he stopped short when he saw Cartman pouring the pink liquid in Kyle's drink. "Hey, woah, woah, what the fuck are you doing?"

Cartman had another shit-eating grin on his face, plainly ignoring Kenny, who was staring at Cartman, disbelief painting his features. After a few moments, he decided to just let Cartman be. There was no use talking to him when he's got his mind made up.

"Yo, McCormick, take this to the jew." Cartman suddenly ordered the smaller boy.

"Why don't you take it to him yourself?" Kenny asked, rather stupidly.

Cartman mock-sighed. "Because," he said slowly as if explaining to a nine year old Kenny McCormick, instead of a seventeen year old. "He trusts you. He knows you would never mess with his drink, ever. Imagine me coming up to him, handing him his drink? Don't you think he'd be suspicious?"

Kenny glared at his, if you could call it, friend. "The things I do for you." he muttered and left the cafeteria with Kyle's drink. Cartman waited a few minutes time interval before following Kenny out of the cafeteria, hoping to see what would happen to Kyle.

* * *

"Argh!" Kyle moaned as he slammed his locker door shut. "I hate that fat fuck! He always ruins my day!"

Stan looked at his friend with amusement. "Hey, at least you managed to snag a taco." he said, biting into the sandwhich Kyle had offered him.

Kyle glared at Stan. "Is that all you think about? Tacos?"

Stan shrugged. "Well, yeah. I'm still hungry."

"You are impossible." Kyle muttered in reply. He looked up to see Kenny walking towards them. "Hey, Ken."

"You forgot your drink, Kyle." Kenny muttered, handing Kyle the rather normal looking can of diet coke. Kyle smiled.

"Aw, thanks dude! I knew I was forgetting something!" Kyle said. He was about to take a drink when he stopped, and looked at Kenny suspiciously. "Cartman didn't do anything with my drink, did he?"

Kenny shook his head a negative, while trying to figure out ways to punch the living daylights out of Cartman if Kyle figures out he was in on this. The things he did for Cartman. "He tried to, but I grabbed it, and got the hell outta there."

Kyle smiled at the blond. "Thaks, Ken! I was so sure he did something to it." Kyle laughed and drank his coke.

That's when it happened.

Kyle suddenly lurched, and doubled over, coughing. He dropped the can onto the floor, causing a loud clang to echo in the empty hallways. Stan and Kenny watched helplessly as Kyle fell to his knees and lost all consciousness. Cartman came out of the shadows, looking at the three, before frowning.

"That's it? That's what it does?" he started. "Make the person lose all consciousness? What a fucking waste!"

Stan turned around. "You did this?"

Cartman shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"Fucking fat ass!!!" Stan then tackled Cartman to the ground. "What the fuck did you do to Kyle?" he shouted, punching Cartman square on the face.

Cartman punched back. "I...didn't...do...anything!!"

Kenny was not bothered by the fight, but was bothered by what was happening to Kyle. Kyle's Jewfro had grown longer, up to about his shoulders, and grew a bit shorter. "Guys...?" he started, addressing the two boys who were in a scuffle at the moment.

Stan ignored him and kicked Cartman on the stomach, causing Cartman to double over. "THE FUCK YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU SURE AS HELL DID SOMETHING, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"THAT FUCKING JEW HAD IT COMING!" Cartman replied in between breaths.

"Guys...?" Kenny's tone had taken on a more panicked tone as he watched Kyle's chest grow into two mounds, and the mound on his groin disappear.

"AHA! SO YOU DO ADMIT THAT YOU DID IT!" Stan shouted at Cartman, who retaliated with an attempt on Stan's jaw, who dodged, and kicked Cartman in the groin. "YOU ARE A FUCKING PATHETIC WASTE OF SPACE!"

**"GUYS!!!" **Kenny shouted this time, when Kyle had stopped changing.

**"WHAT?!!!" **Both Stan and Cartman shouted, looking at Kenny with angry faces. They stopped momentarily when they saw the look on Kenny's face.

**"WHY DON'T YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING LIKE A COUPLE OF FUCKING FIVE YEAR OLDS AND PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT HAPPENED TO KYLE!"** Kenny screamed, causing both Stan and Cartman to look at Kyle's unconscious form on the floor. Stan did a jawdrop, as did Cartman.

Where Kyle had been moments before, lay a redheaded girl, wearing Kyle's clothes. She was not short, nor was she tall, probably around 5'7". She had a petite figure, and pale skin which contrasted well with her red hair. She had a faint sprinkle of freckles dotted on her cheeks. Her eyes were fluttered close, and Stan could make out the curl of the girl's eyelashes. Her lips were full and pouty, and her chin had a perfect angle to it.

In short, she was gorgeous.

Stan let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Time came to a standstill as all three of them looked at the girl that was their friend, Kyle. Cartman wasn't laughing either. He was just looking at her, his eyes glazed over, and for once didn't make a scathing remark. Kenny just stood there, before dropping to his knees and lifted her up from the floor. He shifted her slightly in his arms, so that he was cradling her. Kenny turned to Stan. "Stan, grab his stuff. We're taking him to the nurses office."

"Are you insane? She's gonna ask us what happened and why this girl is wearing Kyle's clothes!" Stan replied. "I am not going to get in trouble for something Cartman did!"

"Who cares! You can think about your hide later. For now, let's help Kyle" Kenny replied. Stan nodded and picked up Kyle's belongings. Kenny then turned to Cartman who found the floor interesting. "You're coming too, Cartman."

"What? Why?" The boy in question asked.

Kenny narrowed his pale-blue eyes at Cartman. "Because you were the one who did this. If we're interrogated, you might have answers to some of the questions. Now come on before I kick your ass to the moon and back!"

Cartman followed grudgingly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and muttered curse words at Kenny. He's never seen the boy act like this before, and he wasn't used to it.

Eric Cartman sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the nurse was a rather silent one for Kenny, Stan and Cartman. Other than the usual grumblings from the latter, it was pretty quiet, and none of them dared to say a word. Kenny paused every few steps to adjust Kyle's unconscious body in his arms. Kenny wasn't as muscular as Stan, or Cartman, so carrying Kyle, even if he was a female now, wasn't exactly an easy feat.

Stan, noticing his friend's discomfort, approached him. Nothing was said between the two, and Kenny handed Kyle over to Stan, who wordlessly handed the blond boy Kyle's bag. With a little shuffle, Stan managed to have Kyle in his arms in a position that strained neither individual.

It felt really strange for Stan for carrying his best friend's unconscious form like that. Not that he didn't carry him before. The fact that Kyle had turned into a female, courtesy of Cartman, was the fact that weirded him out. He wasn't used to seeing a female version of his super best friend. Then again, who was? Stan often thought of what Kyle would look like if he were female. He didn't actually expect it to happen. Certainly not in this way, and certainly not now.

What confused Stan even more was how beautiful Kyle was. Though out cold, Stan knew, hidden beneath those shut eyes, were dazzling, emerald-green eyes, that changed shades depending on the red head's mood. He's been subjected to every one of them, so he knew what shade of green they became. Kyle's hair had been somewhat straightened out during the summer so when Kyle was subjected to the unfortunate gender change, the result was that his new hair became nice, wavy strands, that curled up at the tips.

"Stan, where the hell are you going?" Kenny's voice rang in his head. Stan snapped out of his daze and looked over at Kenny. "What?" he mumbled.

Kenny's pale-blue eyes had a look of confusion in them. "I said, where the hell are you going? The clinic is that way." he said, pointing to another hallway to his right.

Stan looked at the hallway, the back to Kenny. "Oh." He muttered stupidly. "I knew that."

"No, you did not." Kenny replied. "You were headed straight to the fucking exit. You alright, dude?"

Stan nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Kenny had a look that plainly said he didn't believe him, but the blond decided not to push any further. "Well then, come on. We've got twenty minutes before lunch is over, and I do not want to be late to Ms. Brown's class. That witch will have my head."

Stan chuckled. "That shouldn't be a problem. You can always come back." Kenny rolled his eyes at Stan's attempt at humor and stared pointedly at him. Stan coughed, regained his composure, shuffled Kyle in his arms again, and followed Kenny silently. When they reached the school clinic, Kenny held the door open for Stan and Cartman, before slipping in himself.

The first reaction they recieved from the nurse was absolute shock. Questions were then shot their way, which were all answered with a detailed account of what happened. Kenny and Stan did all the talking, and Cartman didn't interject. He only talked when he was asked what he did, and to Stan and Kenny's surprise, Cartman told the exact thing. He didn't lie, he didn't smooth talk his way out, but gave a detailed, and exact description of what he did.

They then put Kyle on the bed, where the nurse checked all his vitals. The trio waited patiently, and the nurse finished the checkup with ten minutes to spare. She put her stethoscope around her neck and turned back to the boys who waited to hear any news at all.

"Is he-I mean she-going to be alright?" Stan asked.

The nurse nodded. "I've checked her vitals. Heartbeat is fine, blood pressure is normal, and her breathing is okay. Normal signs for a healthy, teenage girl. Now, I don't know what that formula Eric put in her drink will do to her overall health, so I'll have to have her blood checked." she said. "She'll have to go to the hospital for that."

Stan, Kenny and Cartman all simultaneously said "oh."

"I'll call an ambulance right now. You boys better head to class." the nurse said, looking at the wall clock, while dialing something on her cellphone.

The three nodded. "Thank you, ma'am." And with one last glance at Kyle, the three headed straight to their respective classes, minutes before the bell rang.

* * *

"Hey, Stan." Stan's girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger, slipped into the seat beside him. "Are you still coming over tonight?"

Stan looked up so fast that Wendy could've sworn she heard his neck crack. "Uh...what's happening tonight?"

Wendy gave a laugh. "Oh, don't tell me you forgot, Stan! It's our one year anniversary!"

Stan cursed inwardly. He totally forgot! He smiled sweetly at Wendy, who smiled back. "Oh, right! Happy anniversary, Wendy! Don't worry, babe. I'll be there at six?" he said, through clenched teeth.

Wendy arched an eyebrow. "You forgot that it's our anniversary, didn't you?" Stan winced, but Wendy continued. "Is everything okay, Stan?"

Stan sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for forgetting our anniversary, Wendy. I just had a lot of things on my mind lately, I plainly lost track of the things that are important to me."

To his surprise, Wendy didn't storm away like those drama queens in the movies who overreact just because their boyfriends forgot their anniversary. She sat there, concern painting her features. "It's alright, Stan. I'm not going to shout at you. So you missed one important date. Everyone does. What's on your mind, baby? Maybe I can help."

Stan sighed, again. He's been doing that a lot lately. "It's kind of complicated, sweetie. I can't explain in words. I'd rather show you instead."

Wendy smiled. "Alright. I'll hold you to that promise, Stanley Marsh."

Stan smiled. "Thanks. And I'm really sorry for forgetting. I haven't even bought you a gift! You must think I'm the worst boyfriend ever!"

Wendy took Stan's hand in hers. "Worst boyfriend, ever? Hell no! You're the best one I've ever had. It's alright, Stan. Don't worry about it! Things like these happen. What did you think I'd do? Shout at you, then storm off just because you forgot? I'm sure you had your reasons."

Stan smiled, leaned forward and captured Wendy's lips in his. He pulled away and smiled at his girlfriend. "Thanks for understanding, babe."

Wendy laughed. "Yeah, you're welcome."

* * *

Afternoon classes didn't go too smoothly for Stanley Marsh. His thoughts were plagued with images of Kyle, and everything that happened just hours ago. Concentrating on what they were supposed to do became hard for him. He was lucky they didn't have any pop quizzes, or he would've failed every single one of them.

School had ended at 3:30 pm. The minute the bell rang, Stan bolted out of the door, leaving a confused class behind. He ran through the hallways, dodging people, his bag thumping his side. He came to a full stop though, when Wendy and Bebe Stevens, Wendy's friend, stood in his way.

"Wendy," he breathed out. "I can't talk right now, sweetie."

"Stan, where are you running off too?" Wendy asked, putting her hands on Stan's shoulders and making him stand straight.

Stan took a few moments to catch his breath before talking. "I'm going to the hospital. Kyle's been in some sort of accident. That's what I want to show you. I also want to see if he's alright."

Wendy's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god!"

"And you're going now?" Bebe asked, concern in her light blue eyes.

"Yeah."

"Can we come?" both girls chorused.

"Yeah, sure." Stan replied. "Now, c'mon." he said, pulling both their arms.

They went out to the school parking lot, where Stan had parked his brand new Camaro. Kenny was leaning against the hood of the car, checking his watch every so often. The blond boy looked up and gave Stan a pointed glare, that clearly said: Where the hell have you been?

"Sorry, dude. Stopped by the girlfriend, and her bestfriend." Stan said.

Kenny glanced at Wendy and Bebe. "Oh. They coming with us?"

"Oh yeah. Where the heck his Cartman?" Stan asked, looking around.

Kenny replied. "He said he'll just catch up."

"And you honestly believe that?" Stan asked his friend incredulously, while fishing his pockets for his keys.

Kenny shrugged. "Look, I really don't care if he shows up or not. For now, I'm worried about Kyle."

Stan unlocked his car, and slipped in the driver's seat. Kenny and Bebe took the entire back seat, and Wendy sat up front. Stan put the key in the ignition lock and started the engine. The pulled out of the parking lot and got onto Southpark's main avenue.

"So, what happened to Kyle?" Bebe asked.

Kenny and Stan both winced. "It's kinda hard to explain." Stan said. "You'll just have to see it for yourself."

Bebe and Wendy gasped. "Did he fall down the stairs or something?"

Stan shook his head. "No." He stopped at the red light. "He didn't. Look, Wendy, Bebe, you'll just have to see for yourself, alright?"

To his utter relief, no more questions were asked from both girls. Stan turned on the radio and the tension in between them seemed to reside, even for a while.

Stan looked ahead and saw the large sign of Southpark Community Hospital come up ahead. He parked his Camaro and they got out of the car. His only thought was that Kyle better be awake by now.


End file.
